A brachial plexus injury, or BPI, is a common injury in contact sports. It is reported to affect as many as 65% of collegiate football players at some point in their career. The brachial plexus are nerves that leave the cervical vertebrae and extend through the neck and upper shoulder to peripheral structures. The brachial plexus is a complex arrangement of nerves that are found underneath the clavicle or collarbone and transmit motor and sensory impulses to the brain. Acute trauma to this group of nerves can elicit a painful burning or stinging sensation throughout the entire upper extremity, hence giving it the name “burner or stinger.”